A Little Misadventure
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: (Thanks to Emilyrose727 for the title) Clementine and Nick have continued there journey for three months together. What happens when these two guys get some "bright ideas"? What will happen to Clem? What will happen to Nick? Can they protect each other? Rated T for language, violence, and sexual references. Clem is 11 and Nick is 24. This is my second one-shot. Brotp. PLEASE READ!


**A/N Hey guys! Welcome to my second one-shot! I was looked back over some scenes from The Last Of Us (If you haven't played or seen the game, please go do so!) And this one-shot came to mind. I twisted and turned a few things around so you can tell a little bit of the walking dead fashion in it. I will NOT tell you what scene from The Last Of Us it was, maybe you can guess.**

**Quick warning: This fanfiction will most likely play with your emotions a good bit, but never fear, it will have a happy ending! Also, will seem kinda harsh, but nothing will get graphic, except for maybe violence.**

**Now just a quick fly by! Nick and Clem are past episode 5. All of their group is either dead, or has left. Luke and Jane are dead. Mike, Bonnie, and Arvo left the group. And Kenny is in Wellington with AJ. Clem gave up her spot to Kenny so she could stay with Nick. Clementine is eleven and Nick is twenty-four in this story. It's been the two of them for about three months in the woods. Nick and Clem have had their relationship grow dramatically, so they are adoptive brother and sister. I made this because I think there are barley and Nick &amp; Clem brother/sister or father/daughter fanfictions out there! So I hope you enjoy this story! **

**This will be in no one's particular point of view.**

* * *

Nick and Clementine sat around a small fire in the woods, pressed against each other. Nick had his arm wrapped around the girl's small body, comforting and warming her. Clementine had snuggled into his shirt, keeping her thin arms around his waist. She enjoyed the comfort of Nick being there, beside her.

Clementine had loved the members of her group. She loved Luke, as her best friend. She loved Jane, she reminded her of Sandra. She loved Kenny and AJ, as one could love that one neighbor that she and her family would be close to. But she had to let them all go. Clementine loved Nick, but she loved him in a different way. This way she had felt once a long time ago. Nick made her feel safe, just by smiling at her. He believed in her, when she felt like her world was dead and gone. Nick loved her, enough that he's gone out of his way to make sure all of Clemetine's needs are fulfilled. The only other person that Clementine loved like that was Lee.

Nick looked at the little girl he was holding. He saw that perfect smile on her face, causing one of his own to creep across his face. He remembered the first day they met. If it hadn't been for Nick poor aim, Clementine would probably be dead. And not even five minutes after that, he locks the already wounded child in a worn out, old shed to see if she turns. At this point, he was thankful she had broken out of the shed and had stolen from them. The little girl that was wrapped in his arms was more than capable of taking care of herself, she was a survivor.

Nick's smile dropped as the memories of the times he had hurt Clementine physically, emotionally, or mentally. He loved the girl dearly, and was probably the reason his heart was still pumping these days.

Clementine snuggled the older man closer, breathing in his scent. She didn't know exactly why, but Nick smelled a little like Lee. Nick began to rub her back, moving in slow circles. It wasn't long before Nick had relaxed the girl into a deep sleep. Now, when we say deep sleep, we really mean deep sleep. Clementine was a heavy f**king sleeper!

Nick had scooped up the sleeping child bridal style. He carried her over to an old blanket the two would share, laying her on top of it. He noticed her body start to shiver. He sighed and pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around the trembling child.

After finishing his care taking, he went to sit by the fire for a little bit longer.

* * *

"So what's the plan, man?" asked one of the bandits, Ethan. The other man, Hunter peered at the duo, "The girl ain't got s**t for tradin' meat, but she does have a good body, if ya know what I mean." Ethan nodded, "Yeah, that one, defiantly good do some good for a man. What about that boy?" Hunter shook his head, "He ain't worth a damn, leave him for those dead sons of b**ches. He ain't worth a bullet." These were some dumb bandits, all they carried were guns.

Ethan bit his lip, "But, wouldn't he just wake up and come for the girl." "Then f**king tape him to the tree! I don't care! Just make sure he ain't goin' anywhere," Hunter snapped impatiently.

Ethan was hesitant, but obeyed Hunter's orders. He found a way to sneak around behind Nick. He waited fluently for Nick to stand up, the butt of his rifle ready. It took longer than expected for Nick to finally rise to his feet. Ethan crept closer to Nick's back, clutching the rifle in his hand. Ethan then jumped to his feet and rammed the butt of the rifle hard against the back of Nick's head, knocking him out cold. Once the man had dropped unconscious, Ethan placed his rifle and backpack on the ground.

He began to drag Nick by his arms over to the nearest tree. After reaching one, Ethan sat Nick up best he could against the tree. Once Nick was propped up, Ethan pulled Nick's arms around it, and began to duct tape his wrists together. It took a while, considering Nick kept falling, but Ethan finished the job. He went to the front side of Nick and placed on last piece of duct tape on his mouth.

Hunter came up behind Ethan, carrying the young Clementine. He grinned and handed Ethan the hat that was originally found on the girl's head. "Leave it at the dude's feet, let's give him a scare," Hunter insisted. Ethan smiled deviously and snatched the hat and dropped it right in front of Nick's feet.

Hunter and Ethan began their journey back to their camp, arguing on who got the girl first. "C'mon man! You got the last one first!" Ethan growled. Hunter snapped, "I get this one first, then you get our next one twice." "Hell no, I get this one first, then I'll do the cutting up. How's that sound?" Ethan demanded. Hunter thought for a moment, then sighed, "Fine, you get this one first. But you still have to do all the cutting and skinning when both of us are done. Got it?" Ethan nodded and the two men continued their way.

Once they got to the small house they stayed in, they went downstairs to the basement. Once room had a bunch of ropes, chains, and blood scattered everywhere. The other one had a cutting table, and boxes full of meat. Limbs of humans were thrown everywhere, and half the room was soaked in blood.

Hunter brought the girl into the room with the rope and chains and began to tie her to a barge pole in the room. He smiled evilly at the girl, "We'll be back, pretty one."

* * *

Nick stirred slowly, having this uncomforting feeling. He shifted his gaze around the site, in search of Clementine. When he tried to take a step forward something kept him held back. He looked around even more, feeling something painful and sticky on his wrists. He identified it as duct tape, and began to pull on it, having no luck what so ever. He tried to call out to Clementine, but he couldn't move his lips. There was tape there too, dammit.

He looked around to see if there was anything he could move around to free him. He looked down at his feet to find the most horrifying sight. Clementine's hat was laying right at his feet. "Hoy s**t!" Nick managed to mumble behind the tape.

Nick began to use his tongue to push the tape. The taste of it made Nick gag, and his was forced to keep spiting the tape off his face. It took a while, but he was finally able to get the duct tape off his mouth. Nick tried again to pull on the tape binding his wrists together. No luck.

"C'mon, Nick," he said to himself, finally able to speak, "she needs ya!" Nick kept trying to break the tape, but still to no avail. Nick decided to try a new technique. He pulled his wrists as far apart as possibleand began to twist one.

Once he twisted his left wrist around so he could push it through. He began to force his wrist to pres against the other so it would slide out. Nick hoped that his wrist wouldn't snap as he twisted it out. He winced in pain as both his wrists forced against each other, until one of them slipped out of the grasp. Nick almost cried out for joy when it came lose as he stumbled forward.

He looked down at hands, the right one with a stretched duct tape bracelet. He quickly pulled it off and threw it to the ground. Nick rubbed his bruised wrists right before picking up Clementine's signature hat. Seeing as she was obviously not there, he almost had a panic attack. Nick was supposed to feel fear and sorrow, but all he felt was pure anger. Something was giving him the yearn to kill. There was no way in hell that little girl had just up and left, let alone leave her hat behind.

"Just hold on, Clementine. I'm coming for ya." **(Who remembers someone else saying this?)** Nick said as he began his journey.

* * *

The little girl began to shift in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, but it wasn't what she expected. She was in a blood red room full of ropes and chains. What was even worse, she didn't see and sign of Nick. Clementine tried to stand, but felt something pull her back down. She looked down to find her whole body was wrapped in ropes, attaching her to a barge pole.

Clementine struggled, she pulled and yanked against the ropes. Sadly, she wasn't strong enough to free herself. Suddenly, the door to the room she was in opened. An older man entered, and he didn't seem to have any good intentions. He was a Hispanic man, black hair, and large brown eyes. He was tall and thin. "Who are you?" Clementine demanded.

The man laughed, almost evilly. "I'm Ethan, pretty one. And you are?" Clementine knew better than to give this man her real name. "I'm Avery," she lied. "Well, welcome to our joint Avery." He gave her a wicked smile, which she returned with a smile.

"Where's Nick?" Clementine demanded to know again. "Nick?" Ethan questioned. "Yes, Nick," Clementine assured. "Ya know, the guy I was with? Where the hell is he?" Ethan shrugged, "We left him, don't worry, we didn't kill him. The dead did it for us."

Clementine's eyes widened, her heart dropped entirely. She felt something break inside her as her body began to tremble and fall to the ground. Tears started to form and leak from her eyes. Nick, her friend, her guardian, her brother, he was gone. He was all chewed up and rotten out there. Nick was gone. Clementine croaked out, "No."

Ethan came uncomfortably close to Clementine, "Aw, are we all sad here? Maybe I can help with that." Suddenly, Clementine felt Ethan's hand begin to rub on her side.

Clementine burst out, "Get away from me, you son of a b**ch!" "Oh, feisty!" Ethan observed, "I like 'em feisty." His hand extended its movement, now rubbing up her side down to her thigh. Clementine wouldn't show it, but she was frightened as hell.

Clementine was so busy freaking out she had almost forgotten she had he pocket knife that Nick gave her tucked in her back pocket. When she struggled to free her hands, her fingers brushed against the handle of the knife. She then got an idea, "Before you decide to f**k around with me, at least let me eat first. I'm f**king starving!"

She really wasn't, Nick had already fed and watered her. Ethan hesitated, "Hm…..yeah, fine. A woman like you needs to be nice and energized for this." He stood up and left to fetch some of the human meat he had. Clementine sprung into action.

The girl somehow pulled out her knife and released the blade. She spun it in her fingers and began to pull the blade threw the ropes. The ropes were a little thick, but she was very strong for her size. She was happily free within minutes, only to find Ethan had entered the room with a plate full of human meat. Ethan gave her another smile, which she scowled in return.

Ethan placed the plate in front of her and was about to pick it up to feed it to her, but Clementine had other plans. Once Ethan's eyes left her, Clementine jumped to her feet and swung her knife at Ethan. Her blade hit his neck, slicing half of his head off.

Clementine looked up, seeing a new man close to the doorway. Thankfully, he didn't see her, yet. _Well, f**k._

* * *

Nick was traveling by sprint. He didn't stop to take a breath, he just continued. Because Nick had absolute idea on where he was going **(sarcasm)**. However, he finally came across this small, run down, old house. Something about it had given Nick the chills. He got closer to it, rage filling him completely.

Once his fingers brushed across the doorknob, he realized her didn't even have a weapon. Maybe he could find one inside. He quietly entered the house, in search of both Clementine, and a weapon.

He found himself inside a kitchen, with boxes stacked against the wall. He didn't want to think of what could possibly be inside of them. He opened the nearest drawer, nothing. He opened another, nothing again. He reached up to open a cabinet to find two items.

There was a hand, just a hand. The blood was dry, and the hand was pale. Nick shivered at its sight. The fingers were slender, and one of them had a ring wrapped around it. Must've been a girls. _F**king rapists mother of all f**kers! _Nick thought to himself.

The second thing he saw was some old, dull knife. It was a s***ty weapon, but a s***ty weapon is still a weapon. He picked it up, clutching the handle with all his might. God, how he prayed that the young girl was okay. She was still alive at the very least!

Nick jumped at the sound of thumping coming from underneath him. Nick looked around to find a door, just wide open. _Wow, what excellent cover! _He then heard a terrifying scream, "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Nick sprinted for the door, towards the familiar voice.

* * *

Hunter had the young girl wrapped in his arms, the girl failed to free herself. It was only moments ago when Clementine was on the right path.

Clementine was trying to decide, should she take her chance to leave while she had it, or kill the strange, second man. She thought to herself._ What would Nick say?_ Boy was that a dumb idea! The thought of Nick just made her enraged. These men were rapists, cannibals, and murderers! They deserved to die!

Clementine squeezed the handle of the pocketknife tighter, ready to avenge herself. She began to sneak up on the second man. But once she got to the backside of the man, she realized how tall he was! He was even taller than Nick! **(Fun Fact: Nick was the tallest character in season two!)** He had long blonde hair, a small stubble that looked like Luke's, and by the time he had turned around, he had deep blue eyes.

Once Hunter had turned around and noticed the girl, he immediately pounced on her. "Oh, thought you could escape, huh?" Clementine snapped at him while he straddled her, "F**k you!" Hunter didn't appreciate that, he turned Clementine so she laid on her back and began to throttle her. **(IE: Choke)**

Clem tried to push the mans hands off of her neck, but due lack of air and his warrior strength, she couldn't free herself. She nearly dropped the knife because of the shock. Once she realized she still had a change, she swung the blade right at the man's shoulder. Hunter grasped his shoulder in pain, blood spilling onto his cloths. Clementine stood back, hoping he would fall down, but he didn't. Hunter yanked the knife right out of his shoulder, and threw it on the ground.

Hunter grabbed the girl by the neck and threw her against the wall. Clementine snapped, "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Hunter laughed, "You thought you could escape? You thought you could kill me? Let me tell you something, you know nothing about me. You don't know what I'm capable of!" Clementine was almost out of air, all the blood had rushed out of her head. She didn't have much time left.

Clementine was so out of it, she thought she heard a new voice, "GET AWAY FROM HER, MOTHERF**KER!" Man, did that voice sound familiar! But the next thing she knew, Hunter had dropped her. Clementine gripped her neck as Hunter was somehow dragged away from her. She coughed and wheezed, inhaling as much air as she could. Her blood was thankfully flowing properly again. She finally looked up to see what might've been the craziest thing!

Hunter was wrestling Nick, with an old knife stuck in the back of the same shoulder she had stabbed. Due to Hunter's size, he was clearly overpowering Nick. He however was losing blood fast, since the knife Nick hit him with was extremely deep in. Clementine couldn't waste time, she looked around for the closest weapon, which just happened to be a rifle on the table.

She quickly scooped up the rifle and aimed. Nick had once showed her how to properly hold a rifle, but not how to fire it. Clementine prepared herself for a kick, and pulled the trigger.

The small girl fell to the ground, and rifle beside her. She held her head, man that blow! She looked up to see she had hit Hunter in the chest. Nick didn't hesitate to grab for the pocketknife Clem had dropped and pierce it through Hunter's skull.

Nick began to pant, Hunter's blood splattered all over him. Clementine held her head, blood rushing back to it. Nick looked at the young girl, then stood up and sprinted for her. Clementine jumped a bit when she felt the older man scoop her up into his arms. "Holy s**t, Clem! I thought you were gone!" Nick cried as he squeezed the girl.

Clementine found this unexpected. I mean, she knew Nick would've hugged her tightly, but for crying out loud. Clementine wasn't even standing! But she quickly regained herself and wrapped her legs around Nick's waist, squeezing him back.

She felt tears leak from her eyes, then just completely broke down. The young girl began to sob into Nick's shoulder, soaking his shirt. To be honest, Nick shed a tear or two. Clementine sobbed, "I thought they had killed you." The crying caused Nick to hold the girl tighter, "Oh, baby girl." **(The Last Of Us reference!)**

It took a minute for Nick to realize Clem's feet weren't touching the ground. He finally set her back on the ground and cupped her cheeks. Clementine had tearstains running down her face, "They tried to…" Nick pulled her in for another hug, "I know. God, I'm so sorry!" When Nick tried to pull away, Clementine grasped him tighter, "Not yet!"

Nick smiled through his tears, and let the girl hug him even more. Clem's tears drenched Nick's shirt even more. Without realizing it, Nick placed Clementine's hat back on her head were it belonged. Nick pulled away, but held Clem's shoulders, "C'mon, Clem. Let's get out of her." The little girl bit her lip and nodded. Nick wrapped and arm around the her and led her out of the room and out of the house. Clementine was hiccupping, but at least she was safe. She and Nick were finally back together, finally.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I'll have y'all know this whole thing took my three days to complete! For crying out loud THREE DAYS! I know it was cheesy, but it was cute when I thought about it in my mind, so DON'T JUDGE ME! Hope you at least liked the story enough to leave a review! Please go check out my other stories, In The Moment, The Colors In Hell, and my first one shot, One Thankful Kiss Goodbye! I love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


End file.
